


A shoulder to cry on

by bxlbasaur



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mamakoto to the rescue, Pain, Sousuke is crying and so am i, sousuke may be slighly ooc but i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxlbasaur/pseuds/bxlbasaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto takes Sousuke home with him after finding him sobbing in the shower room. He wants to help him forget about the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A shoulder to cry on

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like 8 weeks and the thought of this scene from episode 9 still makes me wanna cry ;_;  
> I'm sorry for the title ok it was the best i could do and also sorry if theres any grammar mistakes or anything, i am trash at writing  
> hope you enjoy c: ~

\----------------------------------------------

Sousuke gripped the inflamed shoulder with his left hand as the water began to flow from the shower above him. Everything around him suddenly fell silent, as he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth through the unbearable pain that was searing through his entire upper body. Small water droplets made their way down his body, hurdling every contour of his chest and abdomen while he tried his to think about anything other than how this was all too much for him; how the sudden overwhelming realization that he can no longer swim was finally being brought into perspective. He wanted it all to stop. He wanted to just forget about everything, and to stop feeling every square inch of pain that was currently weighing heavily on his right shoulder. 

He pressed his back against the wall behind him as his knees slowly began to give way. The weight of his suffering had finally gotten the better of him, and was all too much to handle. He tightened the grip of his shoulder and slid his body down the wet tiles until he hit the hard, cold floor beneath him. He thought to open his eyes to make sure no one was around, but struggled to see the point. Everything just seemed so pointless. Opening his eyes would just remind him of the reality of the situation; of how weak he was right now, collapsed on the floor with no strength to stand back up even if he wanted to. He hung his head down towards the floor, and a single tear formed in the corner of his eye; clinging to his dark eyelashes before falling gracefully down his cheek. He had never felt so vulnerable in his entire life.

More tears began to flow as he heard the shower room door creak open from across the room. He didn't want to know who it was, he didn't want to accept that anyone from the swim team could see him like this, he didn't want to open his eyes ever again. In his mind, if he just continued to remain perfectly still on the floor without looking up, whoever it was would go away, they would leave him alone and never come back. All he wanted was to be alone.

 

"Sousuke?"

 

The voice was all too familiar to Sousuke. He was able to recognize it in a heartbeat, despite all the harsh sounds of crashing water and violent ringing in his ears due to the torture his shoulder was going through right now. He still did not want to look up or even acknowledge that anyone was there, he wanted to dig a hole and crawl in it; hide from everyone and everything for the foreseeable future. When he heard his name called a second time though, he found the energy to speak through the tears he had choked up in his throat. His voice was low and hoarse. "Go away Makoto".

It wasn't that he disliked Makoto, or didn't enjoy his company - it was the direct opposite infact. Makoto was one of the very few people he cared about a lot, perhaps even too much, and he could not bare to let himself be seen by him while he was in this state. He sunk his head lower to the floor and brought one knee up to his chest as he gripped his shoulder tighter; wincing at the discomfort. When he was met with no reply, he assumed that Makoto had followed his instructions and left him alone to cry in the dark. He was proved wrong however when the water suddenly stopped flowing, and he felt a warm arm snake itself around his waist.

He opened his eyes for the first time since getting into the shower and thought to question what Makoto was doing, or to try and fight him off his body, however it was no use. He had no energy to do either, and simply accepted it and leaned into Makoto's touch as he steadily brought him to his feet. Sousuke lowered his hand from his injured shoulder and wrapped it around the brunettes neck in order to stay balanced on his feet. He wondered where the younger boy was planning on taking him, but he figured he didn't really care. He had nothing to lose, and quite frankly couldn't find the effort to question him.

After a few shaky first steps, Makoto had managed to coax Sousuke into walking alongside him, out of the shower room and into his dorm. Sousuke didn't say anything the entire journey, other than brief groans of pain and displeasure while the brunette kept him firmly upright and by his side. Once in Makoto's dorm, he lead Sousuke his bed and gently set him down on the pale blue covers. Sousuke sat on the edge and leaned over so that his head was between his knees; his hand finding it's familiar place back onto his shoulder. He was still so embarrassed, he wasn't used to showing this much emotion to anyone, let alone the one person who he always wanted to be strong for.

He felt a strange texture rubbing against his back, and soon realised that it was Makoto drying off the access moisture from his previous shower with a dry towel. He sat upright in order to make it easier for the pair of them, and whispered a soft 'thank you' to him as he caught the younger boys eye. Makoto smiled and ruffled Sousuke's hair slowly with the towel, leaving it fluffy and sticking up all over the place - neither of them cared right now. As he brought the towel down the dark haired boy's neck, he made a conscious effort to be as delicate as possible to the injured shoulder, and simply patted the inflamed area in small, light touches, before lowering himself down to plant a kiss on the damaged muscle. This made the inside of Sousuke's stomach do back flips, although his face didn't show it; he still had the same, bloodshot eyes and exhausted facial expression.

Makoto brushed his thumb carefully over the skin of the boy below him, gazing sympathetically into his eyes before bunching the towel up in his hands and leaving the room. Sousuke watched him leave and stared attentively at the door frame until he walked back in with a pile of clothes in his hands. He gave the boy above him a questioning look but was ignored as Makoto knelt to the floor and began to undress him from his swimming gear. It took some work and effort to remove the tight clothes and replace them without hurting Sousuke any more, but they were finally successful in dressing the boy in a loose white t shirt, thick black socks and a pair of grey boxer shorts.

Makoto placed the damp swimming gear on the radiator across the room before returning to take Sousuke's hand and pull him onto his feet. Once he was assured that Sousuke was balanced enough to stand alone, he bent down and pulled away the bed cover, and started to fluff up the pillows, making the bed look as comfortable as possible. He wrapped his arm around Sousuke's waist and guided him down to the soft mattress beneath them, before pulling the warm blankets over him. He leaned over to place a small kiss on the boy's forehead as he stared up at him with bright, teal eyes, then made his way across the room to turn the light switch off and exit the room. Sousuke's eyes were fixated on Makoto as he walked away, while he suddenly found his mind begging and pleading that he'd come back and not just leave him to sleep alone.

Surely enough, Makoto did come back, fully changed into his sleeping gear with a soft smile on his face. Sousuke still couldn't find the energy to smile or speak properly, he still felt really numb, but Makoto didn't seem to mind. He climbed into the covers and positioned himself on Sousuke's 'good' side, using his elbow to prop him up in order to look at the dark-haired boy gazing up at him through bloodshot eyes. They remained like this for a few moments, just staring into eachother's eyes in silence. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable silence, it was the kind of silence where you just kinda appreciate eachother's company for a while; where you could sit and not say a word and still be assured that the other person is still enjoying your presence as much as you're enjoying their's.

It was when Sousuke's eyes started to fill with tears that this silence was broken. Small whimpering noises escaped his mouth in hushed breaths while Makoto pulled him onto his side, snaking his strong arm around the older boy's waist so that his face was pressed into the crook of his neck. His other arm found it's way around his body to hold his injured shoulder carefully and firmly against him. He stroked small circles into the dip of Sousuke's spine as the tears continued to flow and soak through his T-Shirt and onto his bare chest. He didn't care though. All he cared about right now was holding onto every broken piece of the crumbling boy in his arms. He had never seen him like this and it was breaking his heart with every cry of agony and every stuttering breath of despair. He knew that there wasn't anything he could do than to just try his best to comfort him and reassure him that he was there for him. He pressed gentle kisses onto the top of the boy's head while he began to softly whisper to him, reminding him that it was okay to cry.

"Shh, it's okay Sousuke. I'm here.  
That's right you don't have to bottle it up anymore, let it out.  
It's going to be okay, I promise."


End file.
